


The Heart Of The Matter

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [51]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The crew referred to it as The Argument – and everyone knew which one was meant.





	The Heart Of The Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



> Thanks for sharing the fun and plot bunnies!

The crew referred to it as The Argument – and everyone knew which one was meant.

It had started normally enough, with Spock insisting emotions were irrelevant and McCoy insisting there was no point without them, but somehow it became much more intense and even Jim couldn’t distract them from their conflict.

And then McCoy said it.

“Why can’t you just admit you like me!” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Even a little bit.”

Spock stopped suddenly and the crew held their breath.

Then he determinedly caught the doctor and kissed him.

“I do like you Leonard.”

McCoy sighed contentedly.


End file.
